


【泉レオ】火山湖

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 医生泉×作曲家レオ





	【泉レオ】火山湖

#

 

待大龄儿童拎着手提袋蹦跳着冲进休息室，濑名医生尚在整理文件。前几日他被忙碌的领导赋予重任，带博士生从来不是美差，他亦不是喜好压榨学弟学妹的主儿，亦有关照的心思在，最终落得一人干三人份，休息时间也被强取豪夺。小濑可真是老好人呀。旁观他的辛劳，身负七彩光环的朔间凛月缩进靠背椅嚼着话梅干，拜他兄长所赐，除了看病治人，这厮从不染指闲杂营生。是了是了，我等平民哪里比得上您这样的纨绔，濑名医生每每念叨着超烦，却总忍不住揽过所有活计。父母也曾揶揄他天生操劳命，他不置可否，亦会自嘲自己活得像个保父。

他时而觉得带实习生与照顾月永レオ本质无差，若论后者近一年下来他可以说算是半个行家。十一点接到家中电话，那畔绵连着语调又哈欠连天，浸足太阳的汁液，好似翻着肚皮求摸摸的大胖橘猫。

“唔……没有什么特别的事啦，就只是——”

“有话快说。”

医生头与肩夹着手机翻看日程簿。下午是空闲的，他亦许久未能与恋人共度二人世界，他腾出手在今日画个圈，标注“れおくん”。

“就只是……”

——想濑名啦。

 

月永レオ时常撒娇，今日效用尤为甚。如箭矢射入厚海绵，言语的利刃不得已敛下，要知道对于恋爱苦手濑名医生，光是克制住一句“我也想你”，就足以耗尽气力。你要来找我吗？他搜刮语句，却又不慎敞露所想。对方兴高采烈应声，结果被滞塞在高架桥。收尾工作比想象中复杂，不得已搁置与恋人共进午餐的计划，工作餐又清汤寡水，对月永レオ而言绝对会食之无味。他便委托朔间凛月领着月永レオ出去吃点好的，他们却忘记周六商业街的摩肩接踵，最终不得已在肯〇基排起长队。

“行了，别狡辩了？”

医生揉着太阳穴，瞥着恋人的沙滩大短裤。遑论错漏百出的辩词，天知道月永レオ何时会良心发现，乖乖遵守他的油炸禁令，平心而论医生希望恋人圆润些，却自然不是以摄入垃圾食品的方式。月永レオ全然不觉自己做错，左手炫耀着儿童套餐的玩具，右手高举甜筒cos自由女神，塑料袋滑稽地挂在臂上。

“濑名要尝尝吗？总是不吃甜食的话，灵感会离你而去的！”

医生放下笔，打量着咫尺内的那双绿眸，如竹林小屋穿堂风，颇具清凉的功效。他畏热，本市的初夏又向来烦闷异常。许是因此，每当他注视对方，与之涌动的情意要更添几分。诚然他自始便深爱恋人，只每个微小的始末相垒砌，从不需要所谓的起承转合——喂，喂，小心不让可乐撒了！我也不喝，等下实在不行让くまくん拿走。喂，我说，你为什么不在那里坐着吃完？幸好文件已码好了摆在书架，不然今日月永レオ的屁股注定要开花。

“只是迫不及待地想和濑名在一起啦。”

犹如一拳打在棉花上，寥寥字句拂得他心尖一片软塌塌。已有多久没能好好地拥抱了？他扪心自问，月永レオ方才出差归来，自身亦是时常披星戴月归家，月永レオ早已搂着宇宙人入了眠，堂堂医生开始嫉妒起一个抱枕来，即便上面落了作曲家的口水串。肌肤相亲让步于对方的好眠，他蹑手蹑脚掀开被褥，钻入躺好，良久确认月永レオ已睡熟，凑上前在发梢印下一吻。相恋一年早应结束热恋期，却不时让他闪回青涩的少年时代。如恋人谱的那些恋爱名曲所述，他的初次恋爱是充盈粉红气泡的旋律，亦有共度一生的规划，因而诸事小心翼翼。

未免也太会讨好我了，虽然只是入门阶段呢？多少是该夸奖，他不由软了目光——れおくん，过来，他眉眼弯弯，如同招呼一只橘色皮毛的小猫。作曲家心领神会地喵一声，上前钻进臂弯，让他顺理成章去揉那头橙色的乱发，再将鬓前的一缕别至耳后。

“让我看看。”

——让我仔细瞧瞧这张魂牵梦绕的面庞，判断我无法照料你的这些日子有无好好吃饭。当下月永レオ是清醒的，他终于可以正大光明攫取橙香的清甜。伸手揽住恋人的腰，进一步将恋人邀至怀中。下巴抵在额头，再同恋人耳鬓厮磨，来之前洗过澡的，是他喜欢的橙子香氛，分明是为这次会面做足了准备。早已迫不及待，却也愈发心急。耳垂被含住拨弄，惊得作曲家一抖，是极具性暗示的举措，遇见月永レオ的三十年前本觉得自己寡欲，却只是不曾遇到对的人而已。一年的身体力行练就一身技艺，舌尖的舞蹈已成为看家本领。

“濑名今天，好心急啊……”

被撩拨时微微阖眼，寻到他走神的时机探开，绿眸狡黠地冲他眨，便招致一个缱绻的深吻。

“现在就抗议吗，未免太早了点？”

——我们有多少天没做了，れおくん？审问般笃定地迎上月永レオ的目光。渴求的远不止心灵互通，难得天时地利人和，未免想要索求更深更内里的全部——想要拥抱，想要接吻，想要身体力行地将爱意烙入骨髓，捱不到回家了，れおくん，所有的念想均是同样，会补偿给你的？用整个下午，好好承受住一周的分量。福至心灵地，他一手揽住怀中的月永レオ，一手为其解开前胸的纽扣。不给他呼吸的机缘，月永レオ微喘着，分开腿坐正身子，揽上医生恋人的脖颈——

感知到冰凉粘腻，自后滴在衣领里。

 

 

 

#

 

气氛急转直下，旖旎戛然而止。月永レオ收回手，特地带回来给濑名尝的甜筒只剩一半，染上医生白大褂内昂贵的衬衫，甚有些停驻在发尾，被初夏的室温融得看不出原状。医生的笑容愈发和蔼，经验拉响警报，他向后不住地瑟缩，抵上医生的办公台。

“月永レオ。”

衬衫被染脏、奶油滴到领口、前戏被搅乱，更甚是忙乱中奶油沾了满手，在白大褂上扑出不止一个手印来。宇宙人终意料到事态严重，手忙脚乱中一时寻不到纸巾或湿巾打理狼藉。他环视四周，唯一的藏匿之处唯余下方的空间，但那先要从濑名医生的膝上滑下。料到他会如此，圈着他的臂膀收得更紧，恶劣的医生向前挪了挪，双腿便不自知地环上腰际，这下真的无路可逃了。

 “濑、濑名的神情也太可怕啦……我更喜欢你笑起来的模样呢？”

眼见濑名的眉头蹙得愈发紧，情急中作曲家模拟着猫咪的嬉闹，探出舌尖循着奶油追踪甜腻。他的恋人脖颈修长，颈线完美，又向来注重肌肤保养，白皙细腻与舌尖相触的刹那的震颤，恋人的躯体僵硬了一瞬。感知到异样，他回头来打探，蓝眸中窥不见太多情绪，却未免湿润几分，现下轮到对方不敢直视他了。

“是我的错，又惹濑名生气了……聪明的濑名告诉我，该怎样才能让你开心起来呢？”

对方叹气，指向他手中的半个甜筒——我在思考怎样惩罚你为好。在我想出来之前，劳烦作曲家先生赶紧吃完——那濑名要一起来吃吗？这是凛月推荐的“濑名冰淇淋”噢！

“哈？”

“是濑名的味道，也是濑名的颜色！濑名经常说我是橙子味的。我呢，觉得濑名大概是芝士加上海盐，咸咸的，甜甜的！”

“你知道我向来不吃这些的，是要存心惹怒我吗？按成分来说怎么可能是甜的啊？你又不是没吃过吧？味道很不好我知道，结果你每次都非要喝干净……”

那濑名不吃我就吃啦。格外委屈的作曲家无视对方百年难逢的黄腔，却切身体验因对方不知回想起哪幕而正抵在臀部的坚硬，被紧身的西裤包裹着，或从他攀到膝上为始便迫不及待地宣泄不满，时刻索求百倍的犒劳。不可以再耽搁一分一秒了，越拖延后果越严重的？许是同样难以忍耐，作曲家埋头舔吃余下的半个，幅度大，动作也急，拜糟糕的吃相所赐，奶油滴答着融化——手腕、鼻尖，乃至睫毛都沾染濑名的色调，与白色一同融成沁人的浅蓝。如此还不够，作曲家的表演欲被激起，眼见濑名呼吸仍平稳，他狡黠地抬起眉眼，舔吃指尖与虎口的粘稠，自根部至顶部逡巡，展现出甜意中迷醉沉沦的神态，却不彻底抹尽那些白，仍要无数次意犹未尽地重温似的。

“れおくん现在的模样，超像个白胡子老爷爷呢？”

濑名医生轻笑着收下邀请函，安抚一只猫般揉弄橙发。医生时常这么称呼恋人，却每每忽视自身像极一只餍足的灰猫。居高临下地扬起头颅，打量猎物般——虽如何的濑名都会让他无差别地心动罢了。你看，头发上也到处都是，恋人眯起眼念念有词，只撩起他单侧未染脏的橙发拂至耳后，却不为他擦拭。余光内，对方的视线一刻未脱离，长了触角般循着舌尖的起落黏附在身，钻入肌肤直抵五脏六腑。从濑名那里得来的视线是恒常的温热，今日却尤为甚。他乐在“自己能取悦恋人”中，臀部却被猝不及防狠掐了一把。

“手劲太大了，濑名是魔鬼吗！呜，要掐出印记来了！”

——怎么，除了我之外还会有人看见吗？医生抱着臂，向后倚上椅背，拖长了语调坏笑着，如此反将一军。好热，感觉要融化了、坏掉了，自投罗网的作曲家向清甜的奶油恳求降温，却毫无疗效。如温水煮青蛙般趁其不备束了手脚，待到后知后觉意识到危险迫近，便早成了对方的囊中物——并非想到惩戒措施的临时起意，而是早早地写进日程簿的规划。沙滩短裤，唯一的优点是方便扒下。略过默许的步骤，衬衫前襟大敞，内裤堪堪挂在脚踝，臀部被更甚地揉捏。作曲家不知自己身体的手感，只得揣度恋人的神貌。而对方白大褂在身，听诊器挂在脖颈，衬衫领带一丝不苟地系着。是闯入禁地后逢上完全本真的濑名泉，如此的反差令他畏惧又新奇。

“今天的濑名……格外兴致高昂啊？”

正餐开始前还要甜点吗？可真是贪心呢。得胜的猎手唇角恶劣地上挑，空闲的另只手流连全身，栽下火种挑起火苗，手法格外老道。而自始被忽略的那根正物理意义上的翘首以盼，努力掠夺注意力般颤巍巍地挺立，医生便其吐露的汁液打湿手掌，顺势将其合围，再收紧指尖。相较初次做爱时的手足无措，濑名也是成长了不少呢？黏连着咕啾的水声，安抚他高耸的欲望，再将每一声喘息自得地收好。快乐如潮水般周而复始，冲得他难寻重心，拂得他轻飘飘。心不在焉舔着甜筒却冷不防被揽入怀，不忌惮那支定时炸弹会再弄脏白大褂，只确保那些沾上奶油香甜的情话毫无阻隔地传抵。薄唇开合，冰凉胜过点火，弥散的薄荷气息已毫无功效。

“快一点啦……濑名也忍得很辛苦吧？毕竟我们有将近一个月都没——”

让他最大程度感到舒适却不至于过度急切，不上不下的境地不如将他丢到烈火上炙烤，却因臂膀被紧缚，只得打腰枪般遵循本能般小幅顶着跨，以臀肉磨蹭那一处，如此逗得恋人呼吸愈发急促，抵在臀部的坚硬愈为甚，将要生生涨破布料。

“你以为要怪谁啊？”

语气并不愉快，似乎是勾起这一个月老妈子的记忆。被宇宙人远程操纵牵着鼻子跑，照料生计成了习惯——我们有很多帐还没算，脸色一沉，爱玩闹的小狮子今日首次体验羊入虎口——还是自己送上门来的。

“濑名是生气了吗？是缺钙吗？”

他略微慌乱地揉上濑名的眉心——乖啦，乖啦，笑一笑，一定会给你补偿的？他的濑名平日里就气鼓鼓，今日却添了些异样的元素，起初分辨不明，而现今他确认了，如他所愿是吞噬万物的情潮，却来得格外汹涌。如此的陌生令他莫名的胆怯羞赧，乃至不自知地忸怩起来。

“把手机扔在宾馆外出寻找inspiration一天一夜，知道我有多担心么？”

恋人一面耳提面命，一面握紧他一塌糊涂的下身，揉弄出咕啾咕啾的水声。他侧过脸，逃开医生目中的震慑，却被强行扶正对视：

“作曲途中不接我电话，但是作完曲后看到那么多未接来电，从来不知道良心发现，汇报一下你是死是活吗？”

言辞刺耳，脸色亦是十分难看，却用手携他步入甜蜜的幻境，速度愈发狠烈。他已无力解释或辩驳，到顶点了、到极限了，所有的事情都是。

“啊……濑名……”

作曲家费力地汲取氧气，阖起眼来，抵在恋人肩头，脚背绷紧点地，这才发觉恋人熟透的耳根，约莫是消了气——试问有哪只猫咪能抵抗如此云霄飞车般的体验，由禁忌感衍生，令他舒爽得感恩戴德，犹如偷情的露水情缘般，愈是禁忌才愈发欲罢不能——望向恋人手中那抔粘稠，再抬眼打量他，往日的对视总会不自然，摆明了会有惩戒，意图提前窥见他心底那点如意算盘。而情动会感染，羞赧也会。悄无声息地，他的濑名医生被红霞攀上面颊，并在染脏衣物的后三秒，最后一口奶油落肚前，用唇舌堵住他的嘴，交缠舌尖，身体力行掠夺一丝清凉的甜意，共享连呼吸也要夺去的吻。

 

 

 

#

   

“你打算……怎样补偿我呢，れおくん？”

待恋人吃尽最后一抹清凉，他抚上恋人的面颊。拥住橙发的妖精美好的腰线，手指插入柔软的发间，顺势取下发绳，环在自己手上。

猫眼般上挑的绿眸编织成的甜蜜陷阱，让他跌入其间无法动弹。天知道一个月来他付诸了如何分量的思念。虽不至于茶饭不思，却未免感到身侧被窝空落落。直至月永レオ改签机票提前返回，凌晨两点轻手轻脚钻进被窝溜入他臂弯。他当是梦境，不由分说收紧怀抱。闹钟唤醒后不舍地着衣，怜爱地浅吻这份惊喜，亦要流连突出的肩胛骨，延长数分钟的温存。

瘦了不少，一看便知inspiration打败食欲。日常照料成了习惯，隔着太平洋每日都在候着一句晚安。宇宙人般的恋人过于脱线，心惊胆战的一个月落下帷幕，他早预计好晚间的规划，家中简易而别致的烛光晚餐，食谱都已定好，却没能料到对方更急不可耐。而无关那些精巧的谋划，当下他所企盼的所谓补偿，只是一个深吻，且是对方的主动给予。

——却没料到对方想方设法从他腿上滑下，径直跪在他腿间解开皮带，隔着内裤舔吻他蓬勃的某处，又试图以舌尖勾勒凸起的形状。那里早先便被他染湿了小片，此刻的区域有意被扩大。

“喂！”

由此轮到医生挣扎不得逃脱无力。方才迅速吞咽冰淇淋的唇舌带来过电般的冰凉与酥麻，良好自持的医生瘫软在靠背椅上，喘息头一次染上音调。而他难得失态的模样，便是给予恋人的犒劳与嘉奖。打着来探班的旗号，待到医生的休息时间便按奈不住主动引诱行生命大和谐之事，濑名医生的良好自持在月永レオ面前一文不值——都几次了，れおくん，你自己算算？

“……呜啊濑名，先不要破坏我的妄想！”

对方歪着头，三岁孩童般掰着手指——总之有好多好多次！自控力经受威胁，引以为荣的语调令他有几分不快。五次，这都记不住，你是三岁小孩吗？而对方全然没有一丝抱歉的意味，却当真呈给他三岁孩童般粲然的笑颜，双手撑在他大腿根，同他早已勃起的性器只隔薄薄一层布料。

……这下真的糟了。

遑论作曲家技艺娴熟，方才一系列演绎只是助兴，最多将他推到悬崖边，若他及时勒马尚且有救。笑颜不过五秒，微小的须臾轻飘飘如一阵风般，便将他——医生吞咽口水，佯装镇定，继续干巴巴的说教：别以为我不知道你在想什么，你进来的时候直接把门反锁了不是吗？经验也算丰富，你可真熟练啊？

“唔……这个猜测太老套啦！为什么濑名会断定我不是来密室杀人的！”

捕捉到他一瞬的失神，腿间的大龄儿童仍饶有兴味地望着他。如同猫咪的求摸摸，平白生出两只不存在的猫耳来。

“你舍得吗？”

表面的镇定尚且能维持，医生志得意满地笑，直逼得恋人眼神飘忽——那，那是因为这个医院是我同濑名相识的地方，想营造更多美好回忆和inspiration……

“哦，原来如此。那严格来讲那我们应该去くまくん的诊室做爱，然后一起被他打出来——尊敬的作曲家先生，有个问题一直困扰我：您究竟是一时兴起还是早有谋划？就那么想在我工作的场所捣乱吗？”

——你很期待在我日常工作的场所和我做爱吗？追求背德的快感？……当然都不是工作时间，不然我会直接把你赶出去的。为什么要这样呢，れおくん？不要说记忆被宇宙人带走了，乖孩子，看着我的眼睛回答我。却没料到恋人根本不吃这一套，以行动拒绝回答，换用双手揉弄他愈发鼓涨的裆部，笑着说又大了——月永レオ，你自找的。医生咬牙切齿，牵着对方的手解开内裤拉链，却因那里的蓄势待发而费了一番气力，直至束缚多时的欲望从旁侧弹出，直挺挺地探在恋人眼前，招致微小的一声惊呼，慨叹着它的分量。

——今天时间还长，会让你细细领会的，怎样才算是坏孩子的下场。

“我之前听凛月提点，让我试试含着冰块——现在我嘴里还是冰的，会让濑名非常舒服吧！”

恋人一不做二不休，双手捧住根部，舌尖自上至下逡巡，医生倒吸一口凉气——粗糙舌苔的摩擦，刺激的冰意，力图引发五脏六腑的共振般，霎时过电般一寸寸放大。

“れおくん……！”

不同于往日口交的渐入佳境，短时间的强刺激让前一秒耀武扬威的医生近乎被逼出哭腔——凛月的建议果然有效！小狮子备受鼓舞，求胜欲被点燃，腮帮子鼓囊囊，总在这种奇怪的方面斗志昂扬。双方皆无暇思考风评持续被害的朔间凛月了，作曲家一口将性器吞入后呛出泪，医生的根部被冰冷围裹，持续着略带痛意的刺激，近乎顶到喉部的前端则探入熟识的温暖洋流，汩汩地叩击心脏，退出时经过口腔，再将冰冷衬得尤为甚。酥麻感繁乱而细碎，佐以不规则鼓点，迈开繁密的舞步，只三秒便会成瘾。头脑被清空，只在这一瞬沦为讨要糖果的蛮横孩童，除索要更多外别无他想——不待恋人换气，再度抓着脑袋逼他吞入半根，保持极高的速率，搅出咕啾的水声。月永レオ呜呜浓浓地抗议，却愈发主动，将每一寸肌肤与神经好好地照拂。该说作曲家的节奏感掌控一流，时缓时急，主导着医生的喘息与呻吟，神情费力且虔诚，给予他心理与生理双重的无上满足。

“‘小濑名’好厉害，很难取悦呢……”

待到吞咽累了，作曲家转而专心嘬弄前端，唇舌搅起“小濑名”吐露的液体，探出舌尖单独扣弄马眼。绿眸滴溜溜地转，袒露着较舔吃冰淇淋时更甚百倍的勾人与魅惑——就是有如此不自知的魔力，弹指间轻易破他攻防。医生的喘息难以抑止，实则早无暇留意表情管理。即便不凭仅剩的一丝凉意，舌尖的舞蹈也要将他彻底折磨疯掉。

 

“已经可以了，れおくん……”

医生喑哑着音调，打断灵活的小狮子的表演，将他从地板与腿间的三角区域捞起，抱回腿上。舌尖托起那颗小小的粉粉的乳粒，放入口中衔住嘬，与唇一起拨弄。金属边框剐蹭着神经末梢最密的乳晕，理应是同样沁人骨髓的冰冰凉，同舌尖的绵软协奏，将橘猫搔弄得舒服地闷哼起来。

“来之前洗了澡呢，果真是有备而来……新买的橙子浴盐？”

“是我从美国带回来的沐浴精油啦。相比这个，安全套、润滑剂……哇，一个月不见，濑名这里可真是一应俱全。说起来，真的不试试医患play吗？凛月说濑名或许会喜欢！”

——为什么装备齐全，不还是怪你么？所以究竟为什么这种场合还会出现朔间凛月的名字啊？面前浮现出某位纨绔抱着爆米花桶看好戏的神情，顿觉兴致全无，指尖蘸满润滑剂，集火按揉内里快感汇聚的某处，力道稳准狠，一瞬的酥麻梗住作曲家的俏皮话。先前已拒绝多次，他不知月永レオ为何对医患play如此有执念。论及自身，自然有过遐想，许是入春当夜的暴雨夜时念头便萌生，且不动声色地付诸实践。而鉴于他科室的性质，未免出离的过激背德。才不是凛月好奇濑名的表现，只是我自己很想体验——恋人的撒谎技巧不高明，而医生有意隔靴搔痒，再余一点气力就可将他抛至浪巅，却又不肯舍弃如此的拉锯，简单的扩张便如招供，唯有作曲家环上脖颈，啜泣着求饶，恳求要被那根硕大的径直捅入，方肯罢休。

“来嘛……哈啊，嗯，就试一下……好不好，濑名？”

恋人附在耳畔轻喃，气声拂得指针动摇，软绵绵如猫爪附在心尖抓挠，挠得医生目光飘忽松动，转念一想，潜意识所企盼的由对方主动提出，便可舍弃累赘般的负罪感，不妨顺水推舟，是恭敬不如从命的理了。而今日尤为急不可耐，若是往日的扩张，他可以将其温火烹煮折磨得更久。

“啧，就陪着奇思妙想的作曲家先生试一下。那么……小月永？你是哪里不舒服？”

——撤回这句话！我可比你年长半岁，濑名不要忘记了！克服羞耻唤出的称谓遭到对方激烈驳斥。你不配合，我还怎么同你合作，儿科医生濑名泉亮出态度，作曲家蹙起两撇短眉毛，勉强应了一声。这里——对方牵着他的手抚上自身硬挺的性器，没错，就是这里涨得难受，全身也火烧火燎的。濑名医生……可以为我诊疗吗？需要，注射吗？

“乐意之至。怎么，怕打针吗？这可不是乖孩子呢。”

医生将长裤褪至膝盖，将注射所需的用具完全亮出来，瞩目的是它高昂的神态与高涨的青筋，远比针粗长且滚烫，将注入的不是闻起来便知很苦的药——虽尝起来同样是苦的。

“呃，会痛吗？濑名……医生？”

恋人吸了吸鼻子，强忍笑意。

“会很舒服的？甚至，会上瘾哦？”

“噗……听起来好危险，inspiration都要被吓跑……啊！”

——不准拒绝。赶在作曲家笑场前，他抬起对方臀部，扶起性器抵住。而嘴上驳斥着“小月永”的称谓，作曲家扭着腰，主动使前端在穴口磨蹭。

 

“唔——！”

被按着身体下沉，便一下将肉棒坐到底，抵进唯独被濑名开发的秘境，激出一阵满足的喟叹。就要被刺穿了——被这位正怀抱着自己的年轻有为的医生，小朋友喜爱他的温柔，家长认可他的负责，参加工作不到三年就已名声在外，点名要挂他的号；同仁敬佩他的业务能力，曾经的导师提起亦是赞不绝口……据说还是位优秀学长，念书期间不知有多少人排着队沦陷于他的美貌。这样万众瞩目的完美存在，只会注视着自己，冷风中为自己裹上他的外套。唯独将自己拥在怀中，骑士般捧上赤诚的心。

——抛开那些光环不论，他是我一个人的。

如此的认知令作曲家愈发兴奋，任由性器顶进谄媚着讨好的软肉，沿途开启所有开关，内壁亦在不自知地吸附，欢欣鼓舞地将整根吞入。要说的话，濑名医生并非他头一个恋人，却让他首次体验到如此灭顶的快感。尺寸可观，将小腹下部顶出轮廓来，是把濑名全部吞进去了——酸胀与痛意带来隐约的成就感，他便不由自主地抚上小腹的凸起，轻轻按揉前端。如此的讨好卓有成效，换来愈发猛烈的攻势，时而掩过自身主动索求的事实。

浪巅中难以维持平衡，inspiration的登门拜访也要靠边。作曲家急促地汲取氧气，环上恋人脖颈，小幅而高频地主动起落——我如果有心为之，可以把濑名榨干的！自认为擅长性事的作曲家曾口出豪言，而恋人又怎愿甘为人下，高热的猛兽直直捣入撞到最深，搅出爱液与润滑剂的混合物。交合处浸得一塌糊涂，自腿间滴在地面，海盐芝士的甜香咸意为底料，再提纯出痛意中的愉悦，五月中旬的日光将其氤氲发酵，终为醉人馥郁的催情药。

浸于其间的作曲家辨不清真实与幻境。而映在地板交叠的投影，他正忙里偷闲地讨好恋人的鼻尖，却低估呻吟高低宛转的疗效，效用之猛促着绯红攀上对方眼尾。他亦不知自身放浪形骸的姿态是如何勾人魂魄，只知自身早已汗流浃背发辫散乱，抓扯医生的领口与袖口；而恋人的蓝眸覆上水雾，有几缕蜷曲灰发沾了薄汗，滑稽地贴在额头——他平日绝不以这副模样示人，这便是唯有他目睹的情动的濑名泉，他正在亲历他的坏心眼与占有欲，亦安然独占对方的性器与怀抱。腰际被掐住，每一次挺进皆狂烈如冲刺，违抗不能的起落将他冲袭得头昏脑涨，辨不出蓝眸情欲中舒展开的缱绻——太激烈了，这样下去绝对不行，迟早会坏掉的，作曲家有气无力地控诉着。

“不想要吗？”

抽插放缓，逼着作曲家对上视线。

“不，不是……”

“那这么紧紧地夹着我的，又是谁呢？”

“呜，快点，继续，濑名……！”

攻势渐缓，身体却不许一刻的停滞，作曲家胡乱挣扎，艰难地摆动身体，助那根在体内攻城略地，剐蹭流连至每个敏感神经。为求更深入的了解，才会三番五次闯入禁地，一丝不苟的医生装束，尘封灵感的白，却亦能最大限度孕育禁忌的快感。一睹他工作的场合，回味他工作的神貌，初遇时的意气风发，再至红着脸结巴着坦露爱意，乃至开春的夜晚暴雨中相拥……外人眼中的冷峻冰山，却自始对自己投以灼灼注视，明目张胆地追随、审视。自己是在同漂亮的濑名做爱，漂亮的濑名正给予自己深爱，这令他百倍地欢欣雀跃。事实是他们征服了彼此，却又亲手打磨了、改造了对方，大抵也算另一种意义上的“彼此成就”吧。

“濑名好漂亮，眼睛就像蓝宝石一样……”

“啊啊……要说的话，れおくん才是吧？现在的这副模样，可千万别被别人给看去了啊？

“如果被别人看去了呢？”

“谁敢。”

医生轻蔑地一笑，多了几分志得意满的意味。他们正笃定地属于彼此，共享着如此的信念，便格外有恃无恐。而作为占有欲的回应、占有的事实存在的佐证，臀瓣被双手掐住，肉身被直直劈开，直抵不曾有他人照料的深处，少的是痛意，多的是痉挛。

“呼啊……濑名的，好大……”

“怎么，れおくん不喜欢吗？”

太过不可思议，作曲家狂乱地呻吟着，双手揉弄乳首，作为自食其力的佐餐。濑名今天必定是沉心静气地忍了许久，他认知中的濑名从不擅长应对直球，若是往常，许是会烧红了耳根别开面颊吧。作曲家从不讳言自己最初的心动是标准的见色起意。初见时他将濑名的眼眸比作大海，交往甚笃后他认为火山湖才更贴切。那抹蓝曾不动声色地冰封以示人，恰到好处地营造出不食烟火的假象。而今情欲染红眼尾，眸子不时失焦，内里蹿着不安定的火苗，正是火山湖的硫磺蒸气升腾，昭告着涌动的、危险的情潮。植根在灵魂的欲念若被激发，势头猛烈如岩浆喷涌，携裹着石砾疾驰着向他涌来，一路摧枯拉朽——

蓝宝石般的湖泊虚掩的活火山终究爆发了。如同驾驶员逢上直升机故障，自知回天乏术，即将坠入其间的一瞬。他无路可逃，亦不想逃开，下一秒便坠入蓝色屏障后的烈火，卷入涌动着的岩浆。较之死期将近的惶恐，不如将盛景尽收眼底——濒死前大脑诓骗五脏六腑擅自捏造的幻象那般的，美丽而危险，笃定而虚浮，如此不安定地盛放。

 

“听起来真的很拉仇恨，小濑对你呀，那可是实打实的一见钟情哦？”

曾在下班后的骨科诊室，朔间凛月啜饮石榴汁，细数亲友兼同僚不为人知的过往，呲着染红的虎牙咯咯地笑：

“恐怕他现在也不好意思亲口对你承认呢。”

恋人校园时期的坊间传闻，被月永レオ身体力行地反驳。他曾细致地向这位骨科医生科普濑名泉性事中的表现，惊掉了朔间凛月的下巴。

“你居然把小濑调教成了这样子，你男朋友当年那些追求者们要是知道了——”

怕不是脸都要气绿。作曲家咬着吸管，颇为自得地收好友人的称赞。

“下班后我碰见他，他总是心神不宁地瞟着手机，看有没有你的讯息。和你聊天的时候，总是抱着手机傻笑。啧啧，果然你的段位还是高呀。”

——谢谢你的夸赞啦凛月，但我大概只是撬开他的冰层，发掘出他的本性吧？事后谈及此事，濑名泉忿忿地念叨くまくん之外，亦认同他的诠释：

“啧，还调教我，区区一个れおくん，我不认为你有那样的水平……你自身的体温就足以将那些不必要的融化掉了？”

——我喜爱濑名的欲念，醉心于这种迷人的反差，从不觉得违和。腹肌绷紧足尖发力，恋人幼时练就的芭蕾底子还在，作曲家便无法掌控自身起落的节奏，每一次进出便皆是勾人魂魄的大开大合。

“这些日子里，れおくん有想着我自慰吗？”

他点头，堪堪发出肯定的音节。

“前面还是后面？”

他不作声，坏心眼的医生向耳朵内吹口气，牵引出成串微小的颤栗。甬道收缩绞紧，始作俑者低低地喟叹，看来相当受用。

“濑名明明知道我不会自己弄后面，就只像这样……”

作曲家眯起眼揉搓自己被冷落的这根，正翘首以待滴答着爱液，宣泄着被忽视的不满。更何况他从来不喜成人用具，定型的模样夸张，且是毫无生气的冰冷，怎比得过性器的高热粗长、斗志昂扬。

“用后面很难彻底喂饱自己……濑名不在身边，高潮后会更加空虚。所以就只能，想着濑名的脸来……”

“还在埋怨我吗？这一次是れおくん出差吧？把我孤零零丢在日本提心吊胆……”数落中未免多了几分忿忿，却只得叹气，“又让我心软对吗，你成功了。总之会加倍补偿给你的？”

“还不够……用肉棒填满我、喂饱我。濑名的这根……我可是心心念念很久的？”

发号施令般作出危险发言，势必要把这些日子里欠下的濑名power一丝不漏地补回。听他此言，肉棒欢欣鼓舞般又涨大几分——悉听遵命，但れおくん你也要补偿给我足够的分量。

“我会努力的，可是现在我使不上劲了。濑名，濑名……我有点累啦，这个体位能让濑名进到最深，我是很喜欢，但负担着我的体重，濑名也不好受吧？”

他瞥向医生的大腿根，白皙中两道刺眼的深红印记。好，好，恋人袒露出他所不熟知的，接诊时面对小朋友的一面，将他从腿上环抱起，安抚着顺毛。高昂的性器滑出的一瞬，委屈与失落滞塞在胸腔。不知餍足的小嘴仍在无助地翕动着讨要吃喝，月永レオ吸吸鼻子，强行憋回生理泪水。该说濑名的温柔是最大的利器，无心或有意，携着满盈的爱意接近他、套牢他，消磨他漂泊的本性，为候鸟筑起一个巢。一不留神便对他产生了依恋，自诩为野生动物的天才改掉了无所牵的心性，这着实不可思议。漫游时的留影有了分享的对象；不食烟火的宇宙人学会了查看手机消息；异国街头逢上旧友，婉拒酒吧小叙的邀请，在对方惊异的神情中道出原委：

“如果我宿醉，濑名——我是说我的恋人，他一定会担心个不停，还会打越洋电话把我臭骂一顿，那我回去之后就有的受啦。他总是像老妈子一样絮叨个没完，但如果他难过，我会比他更难受的。”

身为追寻Never Land的漂泊旅者，他自始参不透爱的真谛。性事中注意力被夺去大半，间隙时亦难理清乱麻。他自诩为濑名泉的第一个性爱对象，手把手领他入门为他启蒙，对方亦身体力行教会他何谓是爱，更甚是有了牵挂与软肋，如此也算是无言的表达。

“那作曲家先生想换成什么体位？”

就由濑名决定吧——向来任性的作曲家慷慨让步，事实是他已没有气力思考，早被搅作一滩奶油，融在他怀中了。

“任濑名摆布，随你喜欢吧，反正于身于心我都是你的……不对吗？”

 

 

 

#

 

医生将橙发的妖精放置在床上，引导其摆出跪趴的姿态，是本能中最能诱发原始欲望的姿势，却还有哪里不足量。揽住对方腰际，挠过陷下的腰窝，而后象征性拍拍背，对方便将臀部高高翘起。

“对，就这样，再翘得高一点——你是猫吗？拍拍背就会把屁股撅起来的？”

不仅是会魔法的橘猫更是欲求不满的发情的猫，而这只猫不解于他的迟滞与停顿，主动将臀缝向他扒开——仍在翕动的小小穴口，淌着润滑剂与体液的混合物。激烈的性事后泛着红肿，每每收缩都会有晶亮的液体被挤出，将大腿根浸得湿漉漉。他心一沉，将双手一把反剪，用力道将恋人架起，径直挺身送入。解开的皮带随之撞击大腿根，佐着肉体拍打的声响。染着哭腔呢喃着好激烈，对方货真价实一秒进入状态，直起身来，向后紧贴他的胸膛，传导着共振的心跳。

说来惭愧，许是连朔间凛月都难以置信，月永レオ的确是濑名医生性事的启蒙者。与之相遇前，他坚信自己欲念的寡淡。而后只需月永レオ眨眨眼，托腮瞧着他，便可静待垒砌的攻防轰然倾覆，绿眸的妖精振翅携来清甜的橙香，他便没出息地举起白旗，任其无孔不入——撒娇般声声唤着濑名时的延音、嚷着inspiration的高昂音调、乃至在他身下放荡地欢叫，如何能自这种蛊惑中脱身，业务能力极强的医生承认自身不擅长，便不得已索求更多，给予更甚，从头到脚都被套牢。

是小概率事件，干脆称为奇迹。他天生垂爱美丽的事物，而月永レオ偏偏漂亮得出奇。犹记这位不安分的病人循着窗外飞鸟的踪迹，松垮束起的发髻垂在肩侧。蓝白条纹病号服的素净，衬得那抹橙愈发鲜活明丽，如火的烈焰跃动着，携着瘦削的身影融进火烧云般——れおくん很想出院吗？对方闻声回头，当然啦，inspiration都要被这里尘封了。却又敛下眼睫沉吟片刻，搅动口中的棒棒糖棍，良久，抬眸微笑：待我出院后，还会有机会见到你吗，漂亮的医生？

是最公于心计的魅惑的妖精，却独具世间最干净的眼眸。他相当享受被所爱之人憧憬，事实是他更甚百倍地憧憬着月永レオ。待到交往同居共浴后套上浴袍，随手将橙发挽至而后，努力将浴袍带系出完好的蝴蝶结来——回溯时未免心旌荡漾，合计五秒的微小一瞬却促着他飞蛾扑火，是要将憧憬之人臣服于胯下，要连眸子也染上自己的颜色才善罢甘休。他便次次宣誓主权，将自身嵌进对方的体内，而对方早先便扎根在他灵魂至深，活水溯源给予他无上的快乐与温暖。于灭顶的快意前，自持消弭得无影无踪，乃至沦为往年所厌恶的意乱情迷的不堪模样，犹如脱胎换骨——却想要抱他、想要亲吻，除了付诸深爱，再别无他法。

——是因你天生就适合我的灵魂。他放弃理智与情欲的角逐，自顾自地认定了。而今他只得拥住这具令他发疯般着迷的肉身，早不是初次插入，却是一如既往的紧致，内壁绞紧吸吮，如有千万条软舌舔吻。月永レオ噙着泪，欲拒还迎般控诉他过剩的力道，却又费力地回身，试图回应他凌乱的吻。他顺势一只手臂将其锢在怀中动弹不得，另只手指尖掠过人鱼线，抓扯住恋人亟需释放的那根，不由分说地，几下便让对方软了腰。

 

“我比你想象得要黏人得多……れおくん。”

哭叫着迎来今日第一次正式的释放，高潮后的作曲家瘫软在他怀中。他衔住对方的舌尖，将对方可能的回复哽在胸腔，连同他时而的不安，封进共振的心跳。

“你说我是你的缪斯……我很荣幸能够从艺术家这里得到高雅圣洁的爱。”

——而我不是天才，没有艺术细胞。我的爱并不阳春白雪，包括发了疯地渴望你的身体在内——作曲家先生可能早早发现了，是一直在迁就我吗，会把你吓到吗？我是爱着你的全部，而我究竟是哪里让你如此挂念呢？你是那样的难以触碰、不可捉摸，最初啊，我是决意要将这份不可能实现的爱慕锁在心底的。先前从未有过如此强烈的体验，不知道这算什么，会畏惧也是理所当然的……

“啊啊，把我搞得像个情窦初开的高中生一样……你真是超烦的啊，れおくん。”

趁恋人或许在失神的当机，他一股脑儿地剖白。同样趁他不备，不知何时已恢复精力的月永レオ泥鳅般从怀中滑脱，一把抓来叠好的被子垫在背后，换个更舒服的姿势迎面半躺在他身下：

“脸红的濑名好可爱呀。”

别用这种词来形容我，被点名的医生移开视线，而对方串联起节拍，即兴唱起歌来——撒娇的濑名、抖S的濑名、严厉的濑名、不高兴的濑名，好多好多的濑名，到底要选择哪一只濑名呢，啦啦啦哼~

“果然是所有的濑名我都好喜欢！因为不管是怎样的濑名，都漂亮又温柔，就像月亮一样嘛！”

“……那你是太阳吗？”

“濑名觉得我是，那我就是。”

医生便不自知地唇角上扬，手肘撑在恋人头部两侧，俯身去亲吻他一个人的太阳，“我是被你开发了吗，哪天我要是变得很奇怪了，可全都是你的错啊？不对，是已经很奇怪了吧！真是的，你要对这样的我负起责任来……”分明是进入的一方，却莫名忸怩起来。哪有医生向病人撒娇的道理，自然招致对方的笑意——好，好，那要怎样负责呢，濑名？

“从现下做起，好好给我承受着吧？”

双手拧住两扇耳朵，手劲略带愠怒，却也被传染了般笑意满盈。不得不折服恋人的感染力，恰巧他又是“月永病毒”的高危易感人群——濑名才是，不要停下啊？想和濑名一直相连，直到宇宙的终焉……呓语的宇宙人双腿夹住恋人，双臂环起在背上，半梦半醒的猫般呢喃。平日里好吃好喝伺候着，远不是初遇时的瘦骨嶙峋，浅粉的乳尖颤巍巍地挺立，方才烙下的吻痕泛着暗红。他喉咙发紧，不得不承认这具由爱欲熔铸的肉身——

正是为他量身定制的春药。

“即便你央求我停下，我也不会停下的哦？”

“被做到晕过去也很喜欢……我喜欢被濑名占有，对方是濑名的话，我甚至会……”

——我甚至会喜欢你把我弄痛，虽然我还是讨厌打针啦，畏惧濑名和凛月之外的所有医生……念着有濑名的气味，作曲家侧过头嗅着被褥，神情沉醉。悉听尊便，指尖拂过漂亮的身体线条，不时用力掐出印记来，带着痛意的轻叫迷乱又淫荡。

“要，要被濑名撞碎了、捣穿了……”

被撞得连连后移，作曲家倚着床头，落水的小橘猫般可怜兮兮抓扯床单。仰起头颤声呻吟，双腿大敞着，脚趾抓紧脚背弓起；绿眸闪着潋滟的水光，格外的无瑕剔透。自始不曾拉起窗帘，一场绚丽的性事昭然若揭，医生却又俯身为他挡住炽阳，力图独享这幅盛景，在无人知晓的一隅啃噬表皮吸吮汁液，将这枚成熟饱满的果实死死钉在他的床上。他牵过对方一只手来爱抚交合的部位，让其切身体验私处的紧密交缠，橘色皮毛的小猫玩心大发地揉了一阵囊袋，转而迷乱地抚弄自身不知何时又立起来的性器——眼看佐餐的快感行将喧宾夺主，他扯过双手同他交握。

不比月永レオ的天赋在身，他的技巧都得益于月永レオ的历练。少用蛮力，冲撞颇有技巧，时常搅得恋人七荤八素哭着求饶，穴肉绞紧他蓬勃的欲望，胡乱亲吻每一寸快乐之源，周而复始的暖流描摹他青筋的纹路，如此的胶着每一下都逼得他行将缴械。而恋人亦不善罢甘休，索性以他的大腿为着力点，迅速地上下抬腰，以让穴口主动吮吸着享受，身体主动品尝着肉棒的滋味，佐以放浪的欢叫。如此激得他烧红了眼睛——猫科动物能够被占有，却无法被彻底驯服，恰巧这两位皆是。若不是性事中欲壑难平，二人怕不是会在床上扭打起来——而这也太过败兴了，他所能做的，便只是轻叹一句真不愧是れおくん啊，而后俯身拥住他的温柔乡。

该说真不愧是月永レオ，天真却甚邪，二元对立共生的完美产物。时而如拉斐尔画笔下神明般的圣洁，不受恶意浸染的纯净灵魂，较任何凡人都百倍的出挑。扬起奶猫般湿漉漉的绿眸，眯起眼呲出虎牙，对心怀鬼胎的医生投以孩童般纯真的笑颜；安静地坐在树荫下，单手书写抚慰灵魂的乐章；情事中咿呀学语般吐出不成句的音节，每每令他被罪恶感折磨——仗着可爱的面庞，又较任何凡人都懂得取悦他的技法、套牢他的准则，便为所欲为地引诱阿波罗与狄奥尼索斯在他体内兵戎相见，梦幻与狂乱的胶着终使他焕然新生。

感到快乐的认知、令他产生独有的依赖，自始是双方互通，他或许自始期盼这样一位灵魂引路人。而若要论感染力的淋漓尽致，他们本就旗鼓相当。至此，恋人同样纾解出生命诞生原初的泪水，颤栗于唯有他能勾起的天雷地火。恋人时常称他为缪斯，道出成堆的溢美之辞——而硬要说的话，你是为我携来火种的普罗米修斯也说不定，因而想虔诚地深入你的身体一探究竟，顶礼膜拜你赐予我的光与热——是人世间第一枚火石燃起的圣火。

“我究竟何时才能彻底参透你呢，れおくん？”

他覆住汪洋中浮沉的恋人，先是耳畔低语，再是含住耳垂舔吻。

“濑名……不是正在读吗？”

捧起恋人的面颊细细端详，被月永レオ无意识地双手附上。本就容不得遐思存在了——招架不住令他窒息的几个深吻，水中捞出的鱼般拼命挣扎，他看起来可怜透了，向后抓扯床单的手收紧，烙下深深几道印记。如此不上不下的境地是最为折磨的，想要快些脱身，所期盼的却迟迟不来，始作俑者濑名医生能够理解，并给予怜悯。

——没关系，就快了。

内壁绞紧愈发剧烈，双方行将濒临极限，而在自身纾解前，仍要凭本能将其压进被褥里，索要醉心的橙子清甜。散开的发辫分作几缕，被汗浸湿黏在额顶、肉食动物的虎牙、健康红润的肌色、不时让他燃起凌虐欲的，天生适合性爱的光裸躯体，皆让他渴望染脏、独占，镌刻名为“濑名”的气味与印记。

——你说我是你的月亮，那么你便是我的太阳吗？不管事实如何他擅自认定了，是浸满甜橙的汁液堪堪悬在天边的，与之四目相汇的一瞬，灵魂先于肉体誓死追随，他的全世界霎时光明敞亮。而恋人始先一步登顶，环在背上的足尖绷紧，身体如拉满的弓，狂乱地抓扯他的头发。阵阵收缩夹得他头皮发麻，只得将颤栗的恋人护在身下，再以吻掩住一串颤音的高亢呻吟。

——我喜欢被你占有，濑名。

是被硬生生夹出一声闷哼，抑或是这句剖白惊得他心悸。霎时激起千层浪，将他卷得头晕目眩，仿佛有什么从体内抽离般，每一个细胞皆在沸腾，一瞬的不可言状让他以为下一秒将死在对方身上。伴随近乎所有观感的了无踪迹，紧随的怅然若失致使他伏在恋人身上喘息。似乎是捱过堪堪一个世纪，听闻恋人轻声唤着濑名，感触到共振的心跳，对方正揉着他的面颊，以笑颜将感官再度唤醒。

——真的是，彻底败给你了啊，れおくん。

 

 

 

#

 

“濑名猜中了，一切都是预谋已久呢？”

性器抽离的一瞬，油然生出几分不舍来。分明是被吃干抹净的那方，却如得胜孩童般对他粲然地笑。直到对方费力地挣扎起身，帮他取下安全套时，他仍在贤者时间中，反应迟滞。而先于他的阻止，恋人将其举高，白色的粘液缓缓淋在面上，自鼻尖滑落至上唇，烙下浅淡的白痕，再如舔舐冰淇淋般探出舌尖，餍足地卷去唇上的几滴。

——亦是一种别样的占有欲宣泄。

“终于吃饱喝足了吗，我亲爱的作曲家先生？”

——是濑名的味道，我很喜欢噢。饱腹的橘猫悄声重读，完成最后一项勾人的表演便懒洋洋窝进他怀中，探出较猫咪绵软百倍的舌尖在手心挠痒痒。所幸妖精或是神明暂且耗尽气力，再无力回应抑或作出惊天发言来，于是在此百年难寻的好时机，濑名医生阖起眼来，将他搂在怀中亲吻：

“终于……让我等到你了。”

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

感谢读到这里的大家！

虽说是开车，但还是控制不住地在AU故事中融入了一些自己对于原作中角色与cp本身的理解，感谢大家包容我的任性与不足，如果能够引起一丝共鸣就好了。

近半年来发生了不少事，每天疲于奔命。很久没有写文了，手感很生，忙里偷闲写这篇的时候也相当卡顿，拖了很久。完成后感到身心俱疲，累觉不爱，可能开车也会是有贤者时间的吧（）

再三感谢读到这里的大家。如果还算喜欢这篇的话，希望能得到一些回应，例如抱抱或夸夸我（喂

 


End file.
